Aqueles dias não tão normais
by RomanaIV
Summary: Os irmãos Elric estão com dois pequenos problemas. Será que isso pode atrapalhá-los?


Edward Elric havia acabado de acordar e estava se preparando para mais um dia de seu "maravilhoso" trabalho de alquimista federal.

Ele havia levantado, coçado a cabeça, escovado os dentes, coçado a cabeça, tomou banho, coçou a cabeça, trocou de roupa, coçou a cabeça e foi até o restaurante do hotel tomar café da manhã. Chegando lá, procurou pelo irmão, mas não o encontrou. Então voltou para o quarto onde o Al deveria estar.

- Alphonse, você ainda ta ai? – ed foi abrindo a porta, entrando e coçando a cabeça. Olhou ao redor. – Al...cadê...AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

A armadura estava – literalmente – verde. Ou melhor, cheia de manchas esquisitas esverdeadas.

- Al! O que aconteceu com você?????

- Eu não sei, nii-san!!! Quando percebi hoje de manhã eu tava assim!!!

- Mas....como...o que é isso? – ed olhava o irmão intrigado (e coçando a cabeça) – será que é algum tipo de alergia???

- '¬¬

- desculpa, al. Não tem como você pegar alergia....

- tudo bem. Mas...eu não posso sair por ai assim!

- Se você ficar aqui não tem como descobrir o que é isso! – ed coça a cabeça – isso ta parecendo... Isso ta parecendo fungo.

- FUNGO????EU NÃO TENHO FUNGO NII-SAN!!!!!

- você ta verde alphonse!!! Não tem outra maneira de uma armadura ficar verde!!!!

- podem ter feito isso com alquimia....

- Por que alguém iria querer te deixar verde???? (coça a cabeça)

- sei lá!Mas e você, nii-san....

- que é que tem eu?

- por que você ta coçando a cabeça o tempo todo??

- hein?....ah, é porque ta com uma coceirinha chata que...

- nii-san, você ta com piolho???

- EU NÃO TENHO PIOLHO!!!!

- então por que você ta coçando agora??

Ed para abruptamente.

- é porque....porque....isso é...é...caspa!!

Você não tem caspa nii-san.

- mas agora eu tenho!! Vamos logo que eu tenho muito o que fazer!!

- ainda acho que você ta com piolho...

-NÃO!!!! Eu não tenho essas coisas. Sou imune.... – ed falava enquanto coçava a cabeça....

- imune, é?...sei.

Os dois vão saindo do hotel atraindo todos os olhares (se eles já chamam atenção naturalmente, imagine agora que o al tava verde e o ed todo descabelado). Do lado de fora....

- Edward! Alphonse!

- hein?...ah, o que foi agora hein??¬¬

- Bom dia tenente coronel. – diz al educadamente

- Mas o que aconteceu com vocês dois????

- NÃO ACONTECEU NADA COM A GENTE!!!!!

- tudo bem...desculpa. É o seguinte, parece que descobriram um plano de invasão de um laboratório...

- O que?? (ed coça a cabeça – _e.c.c vai ser a sigla)_

- Acharam uns papeis onde estava escrito que iria haver uma invasão hoje...Então o mustang mandou alguns alquimistas pra ficar de guarda lá. Isso inclui você.

- droga!!! Aquela churrasqueira tinha que me arranjar esse tipo de trabalho logo agora..... (e.c.c)

- olha, posso te ajudar a escapar...

- sério, tenente coronel???? – ed viu uma luz de esperança.

- se você concordar em ficar de babá da minha linda filhinha!!!!!

- '¬¬

- eu já mostrei a foto dela que....

- desculpa , mas acho que hoje não vai dar....

- Por que???

- é que.... – ed tentava achar uma desculpa.

- É porque meu irmão ta com piolho e ta com medo que a elisya pegue...

- é isso mesmo. Eu....É O QUE?????!!!!! – ed percebeu e virou-se pro irmão

- você ta com piolho, edward??????? – Maes estava surpreso.

-Ele está sim. – disse Al.

- e você, Al....que ta com fungo?????!!!! – Ed denunciou o irmão.

- Isso é fungo, Alphonse????? É melhor vocês dois ficarem bem longe da minha filhinha!!!!!!!

- certo, certo...vamos indo Al. (e.c.c)

- Hai.

Os dois irmãos vão embora andando. Deixando Hughes com suas fotos.

-quer dizer que eles estão com fungo e piolho....tem alguém que precisa saber disso. – Maes entra no hotel e vai atrás de um telefone, pronto para divulgar as "novidades".

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oi povo ^^_

_Espero que estejam gostando de peça teatral._

_Essa fic eu estou publicando no nyah (só ia colocar ela aqui quando estivesse completa, mas mudei de idéia)._

_Comentem essa tb, ok?_

_E ALGUEM POR FAVOR, ME RESPONDA SE HÁ UM GRUPO DE FICS DE FMA NO MSN!!!!!_

_Beijinho ^^_


End file.
